mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Kano
thumb|right|200px|Kano em [[Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe|MK Vs DCU]]Kano é um personagem. É um dos poucos que apareceu no primeiro jogo da série. Sobre Kano thumb|left|215px|Kano em [[Mortal Kombat (2011)]] Kano é um dos poucos personagens que estrearam a série Mortal Kombat. Ele é um mercenário e líder da organização criminosa internacional Black Dragon. Foi através de sua habilidade que convenceu Shao Kahn a poupar sua vida, e com sua ambição por poder ambition ele mais tarde ascenedria ao posto de general do exército de Outworld. Kano combina as características de um servo covarde, um sobrevivente solitário, um homem enlouquecido e um comandante inteligente. Seus atos o fizeram inimigo da Tenente Sonya Blade. Kano faz sua primeira aparição em Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, ele libertou seus amigos No Face, Tasia, Jarek e Tremor de uma área de segurança das Forças Especiais dos EUA, com a pretensão de reformar a organização Black Dragon. Na verdade, ele queria usá-los como iscas, para atrair a atenção de agentes das Special Forces que pudessem persegui-lo. Ele e seus capangas conseguiram escapar da prisão, matando um esquadrão inteiro. Com as tarefas atribuídas a seus associados, Kano foi para Outworld, onde ele recuperou o Olho de Shitian, um artefato com o qual ele poderia adquirir incrível poder. Porém, o Major Jax derrotou seus cúmplices e o capturou. Jax usou o Olho para transportá-los de volta à Terra, e trouxe Kano sob custódia, mas ele conseguiria escapar depois. Ele entrou no torneio Mortal Kombat de Shang Tsung depois de ouvir que seu palácio estava cheio de ouro e riquezas - Kano queria roubá-las. Nessa época, o Black Dragon era o alvo primário das Special Forces e continuaria a ser por alguns anos. Ele foi perseguido por Sonya Blade, que guardava rancor por ter ele ter matado um ex-parceiro seu. Enquanto Kano estava livre para tomar parte no seu acordo, Sonya e sua unidade foram capturadas pelos escravos de Shang Tsung, que ofereceu a ela um ultimato: competir no Mortal Kombat ou serem executados; se ela vencesse, todos poderiam ir embora. Sonya e Kano sobreviveram, mas muitos não, incluindo homens de Sonya. Depois da batalha final de Shang Tsung e Liu Kang, Kano se uniu a Sonya e Johnny Cage para enfrentar Goro. Durante a batalha, a ilha começou a se desfazer por causa da derrota de Shang Tsung, e antes que eles percebessem, Kano e Sonya se viram numa floresta em Outworld, sendo capturados por Shang Tsung. Por fim, ambos foram resgatados por Jax, mas antes que Kano pudesse ser preso, ele fugiu. Embora a maioria dos guerreiros da Terra pensasse que Kano estava morto, ele conseguiu salvar sua vida convencendo Shao Kahn a aceitá-lo como instrutor de armas. Como conhecedor do armamento da Terra, ele era o candidato mais adequado. Mais tarde, nos eventos de Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Sonya empurrou Kano para a morte do alto de um prédio. Ele foi encontrado por Motaro, que o curou e aprisionou. Por sua vez, Motaro foi morto por Sheeva, que libertou Kano da prisão. Embora eles tivessem um plano para matar Shao Kahn, Kano se virou contra Sheeva no momento decisivo e a matou. Kano foi então apressadamente promovido a general das armas de encolhimento rápido de Outworld. Afinal as forças de Shao Kahn foram derrotadas. A Terra estava livre, e também Edenia. Mesmo com a vantagem esmagadora e domínio tático da princesa Kitana e seu exército Shokan, Kano cedeu terreno and por fim repeliu o exército invasor. Ele retornou ao palácio de Shao Kahn bem a tempo para ver Shang Tsung e Quan Chi atacarem o imperador enfraquecido. Assim que a batalha terminou, Kano declarou sua lealdade aos novos reis de Outworld, a Aliança Mortal. Kano orientou a escravização de uma pequena vila, que construiria um templo para a tumba de Onaga abrigar o Soulnado. Durante a construção, Kano foi atacado por Li Mei, mas Quan Chi interveio. Porém, isto não foi uma demonstração de afinidade. A Aliança tinha feito um trato com o membro da Red Dragon Mavado; ele eliminaria o espadachim Kenshi em troca da oportunidade de matar Kano. Mavado deixou Kenshi agonizando, ganhando sua batalha. Mavado teria ganho a luta, pois em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Kano é encontrado por Taven por ter sido prisioneiro do clã Red Dragon. Antes de escapar de suas instalações, Kano explica para Taven que o Red Dragon o estava experimentando, na tentativa de criar uma ser hibrido dragão-humana. Kano menciona que eles estavam tentando "algo novo" nele, mas vai embora sem mais explicações. Características de combate frame|left|Kano em [[Mortal Kombat 3|MK3 e UMK3]] Poderes e habilidades Kano é extremamente hábil no combate, porém, o que o diferencia dos outros combatentes é sua dependência de armas em vez de poderes especiais. Ele frequentemtne usa suas Butterfly Knives, seja atirando-as no oponente ou usando-as no combate mano-a-mano. Seu olho laser é mais usado como finalizador, porém às vezes é golpe especial. Outra habilidade de Kano é se atirar contra seu oponente como uma bola de canhão, isso tem sido um golpe próprio seu desde o início da série. Também, vários de seus fatalities envolvem arrancar órgãos vitais, ou o esqueleto. Junto com o fatality Spine Rip (arrancar espinha) de Noob Saibot, O Heart Rip (arrancar coração) de Kano ajudou a criar polêmica pela violência da série. Golpes próprios *'Cannonball:' Kano se encolhe como uma bola de canhão e se atira contra o oponente. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvs.DCU, MK2011) *'Upwards Cannonball:' o Cannonball executado para o alto. (UMK3, MKT, MKvs.DCU, MK2011) *'Psycho Cannonball:' nesta versão, Kano voa pela tela inteira. (MKT) *'Knife Throw:' Kano atira um par de facas. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvs.DCU, MK2011) *'Blade Swipe:' Kano corta seu oponente com um golpe de faca ascendente. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Blade Spin:' Kano gira as duas facas ao redor de seu corpo, jogando o oponente para o alto (apenas o Kano de MK1). (MKT) *'Air Throw:' enquanto no ar, Kano usa suas pernas para jogando o oponente no chão. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK2011) *'Chokehold:' Kano suspende o oponente no ar pela garganta e o chacoalha. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvs.DCU, MK2011) *'Eye Laser:' Kano atira um raio laser pelo olho. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvs.DCU) *'Inner Rage:' Kano se concentra por um curto tempo e enche suas mãos de energia vermelha, o que aumenta o dano de seus golpes. (MK:A) *'Fist of Power:' Kano investe rapidamente com o punho coberto por energia vermelha. (MK:A) *'Movimento Raio-X - Just the Tip:' Kano enterra uma faca na coxa direita de seu adversário, penetrando e tirando o fêmur. Antes que o adversário possa reagir, Kano o apunhala na coxa esquerda, resultando em outro fêmur quebrado. Então ele aplica um chute devastador para a parte frontal do crânio, causando danos pesados. (MK 2011) Finalizadores *'Open Heart Surgery:' Kano arranca o coração de seu oponente, e então exibe-o ainda batendo. Variações deste fatality foram sendo usadas por outros membros do Black Dragon. (MK, MKT, MK:SM) *'Laser:' Kano atira um raio que explode o oponente. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Skeleton Rip:' Kano arranca o esqueleto do oponente pelo boca. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Multiple Surgery:' Kano arranca o coração, fígado e rins do oponente. (MK:DA) *'Knife Toss:' Kano atira as Butterfly Knives no oponente. (MKvs.DCU) *'Flip Stomp:' Kano agarra o oponente, o vira de costas para si e pula com ele, caindo no chão com força total. (MKvs.DCU) *'Heartbreak:' Uma variação de seu fatality tradicional, Kano gira o oponente e arranca o coração através de trás de sua vítima, em seguida, esmaga-o nas mãos, içando o coração no ar enquanto o sangue ainda bombeia para fora. (MK 2011) *'Eat Your Heart Out:' Outra variação de seu fatality tradicional. Kano arranca o coração de seu oponente, e tenta arrancar a cabeça. Então ele enfia a cabeça no buraco do coreção e o chuta para longe. (MK 2011) Outros Finishers *'Friendship:' Kano faz uma bola de chiclete que estoura no seu rosto. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Kano se transforma numa tarântula e ataca o oponente. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Kano vira um bebê e faz para a câmera o aviso da morte. Então ele cai no chão devido ao peso de seu olho metálico. (MK 2011) Finais *'Mortal Kombat:' "Com a derrota de Goro e Shang Tsung, Kano trará sua traição ao torneio. Sua organização Black Dragon forma um monopólio sobre a disputa que traz vergonha e tormento para todos os envolvidos. Seu reino terminará em anarquia e morte. Ele resultará no desmantelamento do torneio e na Batalha dos Sans." *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Quando Shao Kahn deixa Kano viver, ele não reconhece a habilidade do humano esquemático. Kano atrai o exército de Kahn para uma falsa missão - então ataca-os com uma arma roubada. Ele luta com os guerreiros que sobraram e finalmente derrota o próprio Shao Kahn. A verdadeira intenção de Kano era tomar as almas que Shao Kahn possuía, mas foi incapaz de controlá-las e elas escaparam e o atacaram. Com uma morte supostamente violenta, Kano ignorava o fato de que ele salvou o mundo que tentou conquistar." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Kano e Sonya já haviam lutado antes. Embora Kano tenha sido humilhado pela derrota há anos, desta vez o resultado seria diferente... Kano havia roubado o amuleto de Quan Chi sob ordem de Shang Tsung. Com o amuleto em sua posse, Kano percebeu que estava em controle total do indestrutível exército revivido. Em vez de entregar o amuleto e o exército a Shang Tsung, Kano os guardou para si, e usou o exército para emboscar Sonya, terminando com sua longa rivalidade de uma vez por todas." *'Armageddon:' "Por meses os Red Dragon haviam mantido Kano escondido em sua fortaleza, uma cobaia não-voluntária para o teste de transformar humanos em dragões. Kano escapou antes que eles pudessem finalizar. Infuso da energia divina de Blaze, o processo foi rejuvenescido; Kano foi transformado num híbrido negro dragão-humano." *'MK vs DCU:' "Apesar da raiva do combate ter desaparecido completamente, uma vez que o Dark Kahn estava derrotado, ela deixou Kano irreversivelmente louco. Sendo ao mesmo tempo amigo e inimigo, ele se tornou um excluído. Sua aparência também mudou. Ele pintou o rosto para expressar mais sua raiva. Sozinho, nas profundezas da insanidade, Kano repete infinitamente, "Morte a Shang Tsung... Morte a Shang Tsung... MORTE A SHANG TSUNG!"" * CURIOSIDADES Pela historia de Kano, Sonya que arranca o seu olho. E no seriado Mortal Kombat Legacy e o Jax. Kano é mum dos primeiros viloes que ttem no mortal kombat os outros primeiros sendo Shang Tsung,Goro,Reptile,Baraka,Mileena,Shao Kahn.. Kano é um dos unicos personagens em MK (2011)que tem trez ataques os outros sendo Reptile,Stryker,Kintaro. Kano em MK (2011) tem seu fatality classico de arrancar o coração do inimigo mais em MK (2011) ele vira o inimigo. Kano em MK (2011) seu segundo fatality a o seu primeiro fatality e também é semelhante ao seu fatality de MKDA. Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Humans Categoria:Black Dragon